The truth in the torment
by silkrose
Summary: When you realise there is hidden love involved in the jealousy of people, you soon see things are not what they seem. Using the idea JK gave us of the torment in which James and Sirius inflict in Severus. Please rr.
1. Chapter 1

She trailed her hand along the silky skin on his back, it was milky white and slightly damp. She sighed and rolled over facing the ceiling. He stirred and looked over at her, he smiled and ran his fingers through her red her. He had waited for this moment for ages.

She didn't speak, she just climbed out of the bed, not even bothering to keep her

modesty. She pulled on her jeans and jumper and left the room.

He sat up and pulled his black hair out of his face. _Why had she left like that, was it not enjoyable for her, it certainly sounded as though it had been._ He stopped pondering this thought and went straight for a shower.

Tears rolling down her cheeks she sat at the lake with her head in her hands, she regretted not saying goodbye, she regretted the feelings she had. Why did she have to bother hiding the fact she liked him so much. Finally she pulled herself together and headed off to the prefects bathroom to wash up and change into her robes, she would have to be in an exam very soon.

"Come on Sirius, over here." James yelled running ahead. "Throw it to me, come on!" Sirius threw the ball and it hit James square in the face. Exams over it was time for fun, as the marauders ran over to the lake to spend the beginning of the holidays. Suddenly there was a yell. "Oh look it's Snivelus, look here comes Snivelus." James cried.

"Come on James lets go!" Sirius yelled. They ran towards where Severus Snape was walking along the grass. "Hello Snivelus, having a nice day." Sirius mocked.

"Leave me alone." Said Severus.

"But why." James said, blocking his path. Severus tried to move out of the way, but they wouldn't let him pass.


	2. Chapter 2

James pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. All of a sudden Severus was suspended three feet in the air, upside down with his robes up over his head.

"Ha look at his filthy grey boxers!" Sirius yelled.

"You'll never get a girl that way Snivelus." James jeered.

" Do you mummy still do your washing?" Sirius said now rolling about laughing.

" Hey guys come off it." Remus said looking up from his book.

" NO!" James laughed manically.

"JAMES POTTER!" a shrill voice came from behind him. "You better stop that! You are a horrible person."

"LILY!" James screamed, letting Severus drop to the floor. Severus quickly got up from the floor and ran back to the castle.

"Run back to mummy!" Sirius yelled after him, then he felt a heavy book hit his head as Lily threw her Potions book at him.

"Oww!" he said rubbing his head.

"Lily it was only a joke, I am sorry, I wont do it again." James groveled. Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed her book and ran after Severus.

Severus was sat in the corridor on the way to the dungeons, he had his head in his arms and wiping the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve. Lily rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the floor. "Sev?" she said quietly. He jumped up and wiped his eyes.

"What!" he snapped.

"I just…"

"I don't want your sympathy! Gryffindor scum!" he said as he turned and stormed down the corridor.

"But Sev!" she yelled, she go no reply as he kept on walking. " I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stood there in the corridor, watching the space where Sev once was. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, I didn't mean it!" James was saying. "Why do you feel like you have to be kind to him?"

"I don't feel I have to, I know I have to." She turned on James, making him back against the wall. "Who else does he have to defend him against people like you!" she began to yell. James was now standing, back against the wall, with Lily inches from his face.

"Damn I could just kiss you now." James said softly. Lily slapped him hard across the face and stormed up to the Gryffindor tower.

Lily sat on her bed, she was holding a scrap book, full of pictures of Sev. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. _If only he knew how much I love him_. Lily closed the book and placed it back under her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She stood up and clutched her stomach immediately throwing herself to the toilet again.

Lily washed her face and went through to sit on her bed. She pulled her calendar from under her bed and began counting out dates… then she realized.

It had been about six weeks since she had last 'been' with Sev, and she had been throwing up on a regular basis. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she stared at the dates on the calendar, she picked up a red pen and circled the last week in May.


End file.
